This invention relates primarily to vehicle trailer hitch assemblies, but also generally to devices which pivotally attach removable structures together. It is believed that the invention has very practical application in pivotally and reliably attaching trailers to hauling tractors or other vehicles. Those familiar with the use of trailer hitches are aware of the difficulty in engaging the spherical ball to the socket receiver of a male-female style trailer hitch. Heretofore, mating the different components of the hitch together required virtually precise alignment prior to engagement. With more massive payloads and towing vehicles, this task became particularly difficult, because maneuverability of the towing structures was diminished. A popular style towing hitch uses a long, vertical sheathing attached to the female portion of the coupler. These hitches are also sometimes known as "gooseneck" or "neckover" couplers. A coupler which assists in engaging these hitches would be of Great utility.
Many currently existing "gooseneck" couplers have multiple moving parts which require continuous lubrication to operate efficiently. In a corrosive environment in which these couplers often operate, the annoyance and hazard of malfunction is exacerbated. A reduction in the number of moving parts would great simplify maintenance and reduce the likelihood of malfunction. Other currently existing devices require machined surfaces, which adds greatly to the cost of manufacture.